Wait For Me
by SammWamm
Summary: When Lucas leaves for Afghanistan, will his relationship with Brooke survive or will distance, jealousy and the past tear them apart. BRUCAS/BRATHAN/LEYTON/
1. Chapter 1

**AN – Here's my new story, it centres on Brooke. Lucas is in the army and is leaving to go to Afghanistan in three weeks; he and Brooke are dating. The first love triangle between Peyton and Brooke + Lucas just happened, but Lucas got back with Brooke. Brooke and Peyton are still friends but not as close as they once were.  
>Hayley and Nathan are not together, they are just very good friends.<br>Nathan and Brooke have been best friends since the first day of school.  
>Lucas and Nathan get on ok, but are still very new to the whole being nice to each other thing.<br>Couples will be BRUCAS/BRATHAN/NALEY/JEYTON/LEYTON/BRASE  
>I think that's it. If anyone is confused about what is going on just mail me and I'll try and explain. Please Read and Review. Here's Chapter one! <strong>

_Chapter One_

_I'm always assuming the worst, but you're going on nonetheless,  
>and there's nothing to cushion your heart led fall,<br>Letters from further away keep pulling me close to home  
><em>_- Living in your letters by Dashboard Confessional_

Lucas Scott was leaving for his tour in the Army in three weeks

He would leave his home, Tree Hill

He would leave his mom, who'd brought him up to be the brave person that he was,

He would leave his uncle Keith, who'd always been a dad to him,

He would leave his best friend, Hayley, who had been there since the beginning,

He would leave basketball and his team mates,

He would leave his brother, Nathan, who'd he only recently started talking to,

He would leave his girlfriend and the person he loved more than anything, Brooke Davies,

He would leave, yet none of them even knew it yet

He only hoped that if or when he returned, they'd all still be there waiting for him.

_**X X X**_

Brooke opened the door to her boyfriend's bedroom

She never knocked and seeing what she saw, she thought she might start

"Oh, um, hi Peyton, is Lucas here?"

Brooke closed the door and tried to act like she wasn't shocked seeing her former best friend in her boyfriend's room

"Yeah, he's just gone for a shower. He won't be long."

Peyton smiled trying to pretend that it wasn't awkward between the two girls

Brooke smiled back, but it was fake and pretend

Although neither spoke,

The room was filled with words that had been said,

With things that should have been said

_*flashback*_

"_What the hell is this?"_

_Peyton removed herself from the blonde boys lap_

"_I send my boyfriend over to make sure you're okay because your dad could have been killed tonight and I didn't want you to be alone, and you're shoving your tongue down his throat!"_

"_Brooke, this isn't what it looks like…" _

_Peyton was cut off as Brookes hand collided with her face_

"_Don't you dare tell me that this isn't you cheating with MY boyfriend, because it is"_

_Without saying a word to Lucas, Brooke stormed out of Peyton's house_

_And out of their lives._

"_Brooke wait!"_

_The brooding blonde chased after her_

_She span round and punched him square in the face_

_He fell to the floor, not expecting it to hurt that much_

"_Leave me alone Lucas. I have nothing to say to you."_

_Peyton stood on her door step watching her former best friend push away the only guy she'd ever loved_

_She walked back inside and closed the door_

_She'd got what she wanted, _

_She'd wanted Luke for so long and she finally had him_

_So why did she feel so crap? _

_*Flashback over*_

Lucas walked into his bedroom shocked to see the two girls stood there

Brooke smiled at him, but he could see that her smiled didn't make her eyes sparkle like it usually did

It didn't create those gorgeous dimples that he loved so much

"Hey pretty girl, what you doing here?"

Peyton's smile faded just for a second at the words 'pretty girl'

How even now she wished she'd be the girl he called that

"I just came to bring back the book you leant me, it was good. Anyway, I have to go, I'm meeting Nathan for breakfast.

Speak to you later Luke, bye Peyton"

She quickly said as she made her escape

She knew the two blondes were still friends,

She just didn't realise it would hurt so much every time she saw them together

She shook her head, trying not to doubt her boyfriend

Speeding off in her blue bug she turned the music up loud drowning out any thoughts she had

Slamming Nathan's front door she stormed into his bedroom

"Someone's happy. What's up babe?"

Nathan shouted from his bathroom

"Urgh Nothing. Just hurry up, I'm starving!"

Nathan walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel

"And put some clothes on!"

He laughed and grabbed the first t-shirt and jeans he could see

"Oh how I love my B Davies in the mornings!"

She threw a pillow at him but she smiled

He could always cheer her up

It had always been just the two of them

Ever since the first day of primary school

Where she'd hit him over the head with a spade in the sand pit

They'd been inseparable ever since

"Right, I'm ready. Who's turn is it to pay?"

"Yours!" Brooke shouted

He laughed

"I don't know why I bother asking. It's always my turn!"

She linked her arm through his as they walked the car

It had been a weekly tradition for the pair to get up early on a Saturday

And drive for 20 minutes to this small café on the outskirts of Tree Hill

It was always empty and it had become their spot

"So superstar, you played amazingly last night! You keep playing like that and you'll make it so much easier to cheer for you!"

He smiled

"Oh come on, we all know you're cheering for Lucas now!"

She didn't know if he was joking or serious

He wasn't keen on Lucas and Brooke being together and she didn't want them to fight

They'd only had two major fights in their whole friendship and they were both over Lucas Scott

"Oh Natey, I've been cheering for you since 7th grade! I'm not going to stop now!"

His smile widened and he playfully messed her hair up as they pulled into the car park

The pair looked at each other before running as quickly as they could to the door

Pushing each other out the way Brooke got their first just by a second or two

"You're buying next week too Superstar"

She winked at him and they walked to their normal table

"My bank account hates you, you know that?"

She smiled showing her dimples that both Scott boys loved so much

"Anyway, you going to tell me what got you so pissy this morning?"

She clammed up at the conversation change, but it was no use

She'd tell him eventually anyway

"It was nothing; I was just being stupid I guess.

I went to Lucas's house to give him back a book this morning…"

"Wait you read a book?" He smirked as she hit him over the head with a menu

"Shut up. So yeah, I went to his and Peyton was there. It's just weird seeing them together I suppose."

Nathan didn't say anything for a few seconds

"Brooke, why do you put up with his crap?"

"What do you mean?"

He didn't reply until the waitress had took their order and walked away from their table

"I mean the boy cheats on you, with your best friend may I add, and then you finally forgive him and the first thing he does is invite Peyton over to his bedroom.

He's asking for trouble that's all I'm saying.

And the Brooke Davies I know and love would not let a boy treat her like that.

He is your boyfriend, so maybe he should start acting like it."

She smiled,

"You know what Superstar, I love you too."

He wasn't sure why, but hearing Brooke tell him she loved him gave him butterflies

"Anyway, did I tell you my parents are away this weekend so I stole the beach house key and I'm thinking…"

Before he could even finished Brooke screamed

"HOUSE PARTY!"

He laughed

"You my friend, are a genius! And considering no-one throws a party like my B Davies, fancy planning it for me?"

She nodded as the waitress brought over their food

He watched her shoving the food in her face

"How do you stay skinny?"

She smiled

"It's a skill Scott, now if you're not going to finish those waffles hand them over here!"

He obeyed and watched the petite brunette demolish the rest of his waffles.

"Thanks Natey-bear"

"Anytime Brookey-bee."

She laughed at their childhood nicknames and quickly fired a text out to all her friends about Nathan's party that night.

It was going to be amazing, she was sure of it.

**XXX**

**AN – so this chapter was just a starting chapter, the next chapter will be the party**

**I hope you enjoyed it please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN – So here is Nathan's Party. Expect lots of drama! For those of you who would like to see Brooke's dress here is a link to what I think it would be like **./Shop/View/All_Products/Dresses/_2341 **I hope you enjoy…**

_Chapter Two_

_Cause everything we've been through_

_And everything about you_

_Seemed to be a lie_

_A guiltless twisted lie_

_It made me learn to hate you_

_Or hate myself for letting it pass by_

_All I had to say is goodbye_

_-Goodbye by Secondhand Serenade_

"Brooke, you look great, you always look great. Now can you PLEASE hurry up and come downstairs?

People will be here any minute and I am still sober! You promised me drinking games B Davies!"

His heart fluttered and his breath caught as he saw her emerge at the bottom of the stairs

Her hair was floating down her back

Her make-up was minimalistic yet beautiful

Her dress was simple yet elegant

White at the top with a dangling silver necklace

With a tight black lower half showing off her perfect body

She looked amazing

"Well what do you think Superstar?"

"Brooke Davies, you look amazing. Now let's get drinking!"

She laughed and made her way to the living room

"Okay, the game is called Chase the Ace; we've been through the rules twice now. Do you get it?"

Nathan shook his head

"Just drink when I tell you to for god's sake, you're such a moron!"

He laughed and drank a shot of; well he didn't even know what it was

An hour later the beach house was filled with people

Half of them Nathan didn't even know

Music was blaring and he was beyond drunk

'Damn Brooke Davies and her drinking games' he thought to himself as he staggered to the living room

He saw Brooke on the table dancing

Lucas was stood against the wall, his fists clenched

Obviously watching his girlfriend be the object of all the boy's attention wasn't making him too happy

Nathan climbed on to the table next to her and started dancing

She laughed and clung to him

Too drunk to keep herself up she hoped he would steady her

Unfortunately due to the amount of alcohol the pair had drank they both went flying off the table and landed in a heap on the floor

Breaking out into a fit of giggles Brooke pulled herself up and helped Nathan up

"Oh why do we always feel the need to play drinking games Natey?"

"B Davies, I have no idea. But I think we need more ALCOHOL!"

She laughed and grabbed his hand leading him into the kitchen

Lucas stormed after them

He'd had enough

She'd invited him to the party and not said one word to him

And watching his brother hold hands with his girlfriend was just too strange

Storming into the kitchen he pushed Nathan up against the wall

"BACK OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Nathan being a lot drunker than Lucas couldn't get away

"Lucas, what the hell is wrong with you?" Brooke screamed, instantly sobering up

Lucas pulled away from Nathan and looked at Brooke

"I'm sorry, I just don't like watching my girlfriend act like a total slut, dancing for a bunch of guys and then leading one into the kitchen."

She slapped him across the face, leaving a hand print

"Don't you dare call me slut. Ever."

She stormed out the kitchen leaving a silent group

Before Lucas could blink Nathan punched him

"You're a dick Luke."

Pushing past him, he went to go and find Brooke

Peyton, who'd witnessed the whole thing took Lucas's hand and led him outside

Sitting him down, she knelt next to him

"Luke, you should probably put some ice on your face. Nathan's got a pretty good punch on him."

Lucas said nothing but shook his head

"I need to find Brooke, God why do I always screw things up!"

"You don't always screw things up, you can fix this. Just let Nathan calm her down, you won't do any good trying to sort this out now."

She pulled him into a hug

"Peyton, can I tell you a secret?"

She nodded

"I'm leaving. In three weeks. I got called up to do a tour in the army. I'm leaving for Afghanistan in three weeks and I haven't told anyone. Not my mom or Keith or Nathan or Hayley…."

He was interrupted by a small voice that he'd recognise anywhere

"Or Brooke."

He span round to see her stood by the doorway

"Brooke, I...I didn't want you to find out this way."

"It's okay, really. I mean I'm used to coming second best to Peyton by now. Go fuck yourself Lucas."

She stormed into the house and back into Nathans room where she'd left him

"I guess it didn't go well then B?" He said when she slammed his bedroom door

She turned round and he saw the tears fall down her face

"Hey come here, what happened?"

He heard her whisper

"He's leaving to go to Afghanistan to be in the army. He leaves in three weeks. He was telling Peyton and I overheard."

He pulled her into his arms

Both oblivious to the house party that was going on downstairs

They sat like that for an hour

Just sitting there and having him hold her actually calmed her down

But Nathan was just getting more and more angry.

"Okay, B, I need to go back to the party. I also need to have a brotherly chat with Lucas. You good?"

She nodded and walked to his drawer

Ever since they were 12 she'd kept a stash of make-up in his room, just in case

"I'm good Natey. I love you."

"Love you too B."

**X X X**

Nathan walked downstairs he felt horrible for leaving Brooke but he needed to see Lucas

His eyes scanned across the room looking for the two blondes

He eventually found them on the beach

Anger boiled over inside of him

Before Lucas even knew he was there

Nathan pounced on him and started punching him

Peyton was screaming as the boys rolled around throwing punches at each other

After slapping both of them and pulling Lucas away

She noticed Brooke stood a few feet away

Instantly sides were taken

Before any of them even realised it

Peyton was stood with Lucas

Nathan was stood with Brooke

The way it always had been and probably always would be

An awkward silence took over the four

Lucas was the first to break it

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. You weren't meant to find out like that, I've tried telling you a million times but I just couldn't get the words to sound right."

"How was I meant to find out then Luke? Were you just going to disappear without even telling me?"

"No! I'd never do that. Honestly, I was going to tell you! I just didn't know how."

"You could have just said 'Hi Brooke, I'm your douchebag boyfriend Lucas and I'm going to leave in the army.'"

Nathan couldn't help butting in, getting a faint smile out of Brooke

"Nathan this isn't anything to do with you! Lucas had his reasons not to tell Brooke!"

Silence followed Peyton's outburst

"Oh you'd know all about his reasons wouldn't you Peyton? Was once not enough, do you have to try and come between my relationship again!"

"Brooke, you're being paranoid"

Lucas shouted and continued

"Nothing is going on between me and Peyton; we're just friends, just like you and Nathan."

"No, you see Luke, you and Peyton are nothing like Nathan and I. Nathan and I never made out behind your back. Nathan and I never ever slept together. Nathan and I didn't sneak around for a month. So don't you dare make out I'm being paranoid when all the evidence proves you've done it before."

"I can't keep having this same fight with you Brooke. You said you forgave us, but you just keep bringing it back up!"

"Maybe because every time I forgive you, you seem to think it's okay to invite Peyton into your room, you think it's okay to tell her you're leaving and not me, you think it's okay to always put her before me. And it's not. It's not ok."

"Brooke that isn't fair! We're friends; he's allowed to tell me stuff. You need to stop being a jealous bitch and just trust him!"

Peyton wasn't expecting Brooke to lunge at her

Luckily Nathan was and quickly grabbed on to her, pulling his best friend into his arms

"Peyton you need to learn when to keep your mouth shut.

Lucas you need to leave. Now."

Pulling Brooke into the house they'd both forgotten that there was over 50 people dancing and drinking

"Shit" Nathan muttered as he led Brooke upstairs

Brooke stood by Nathan's window watching the brooding Blondes on the beach

She'd been hoping that Lucas would follow her in although she'd never admit it

She watched her boyfriend comfort her former best friend and wondered if she'd always be second best

"Brooke, I'm going to get everyone out. Just stay in here okay, I'll be back soon."

She nodded faintly and waited until he'd left before she let the tears silently fall down her face

Nathan turned the music off and asked everyone to leave

He muttered something about parents and police and everyone soon started sprinting out

He knew mentioning the police would clear the place

That's when he saw her

A beautiful red head that he hadn't seen in months

"Well, well, Gatina, what brings you here?"

"My mother got bored of me living with them in LA so looks like I'm back hotstuff."

She winked and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, she looked back over her shoulder as she went out the door and gave him a smile

Nathan shook his head

As if he didn't have enough drama

Rachel being back into town was going to cause _so_ much more!

Lucas pulled Peyton into his arms

"Shh, it's ok." He whispered as she cried into his chest

He wasn't really sure why she was crying but he knew he hated the fact that she was

He wanted to do something, anything to make her stop

She looked into his eyes and before he even knew what he was doing he leant his face nearer to her

His lips gently hitting hers

She pulled him closer

As he wrapped his arms tighter around her body

The kiss became more passionate, more intense

Both blondes unaware of the petite Brunette watching them from Nathan's window…

**XXX**

**AN – I hope everyone enjoyed the party! It was supposed to be a lot longer but I thought I'd save some of the drama I had planned for the next chapter.  
>Please Review.<br>Thank you to **_**dianehermans**___**and **_**alysef**___**for your reviews. **


End file.
